justdancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Are You Gonna Go My Way
|artist = Lenny Kravitz |year = 1993 |difficulty = 1 (легко) |effort = 3 (утомляюще) |nogm = 2 (классическая версия) 1 (mashup) |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Соло |pictos = 59 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |perf = Céline Rotsen}} Are You Gonna Go My Way исполнителя Lenny Kravitz доступна в . Танцор Танцор - девушка-хиппи с розовыми волосами. The coach is a young woman that seems to be a hippie. She has magenta hair, a bandana, a tank top, a blue vest, blue-and-purple pants, and white-and-purple sneakers. She has a sky blue outline. In the remake, she is very different and she now has a different color scheme; Her hair and tanktop are orange and yellow, her bandana is pink, her vest is now purple and pink, her pants have been darkened, and her sneakers are now white-and-yellow. She appears to have a darker shade of blue for her outline. gonnagomyway_coach_1@2x.png| gonnagomyway_coach_1_big.png|Ремейк Фон Судя по тому, что в начале песни танцор пытается остановить машину, он, вероятнее всего, находится на автодороге. На заднем плане видна карта США, нарисованная в стиле граффити, некоторые части которой подсвечиваются в такт песне. Игровые режимы Mashup Танцоры в порядке появления: * Satisfaction * Firework * Venus * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Futebol Crazy * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Venus * Are You Gonna Go My Way движение * Satisfaction Золотые движения Классическая версия В этом танце 2 золотых движения. Золотое движение 1: Ударьте руками вниз. Золотое движение 2: Вытяните руку вверх, показав знак мира. Это финальное движение танца. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Пиктограмма золотого движения 1 AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM2Remake.png|Пиктограмма золотого движения 2 Just_Dance_3_Are_You_Gonna_Go_My_Way_Lenny_Kravitz.gif|Золотое движение 1 в игре Just_Dance_3_Are_You_Gonna_Go_My_Way_Lenny_Kravitz (1).gif|Золотое движение 2 в игре Mashup В mashup'е 1 золотое движение. Золотое движение: Ударьте руками вниз. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Пиктограмма золотого движения AYGMWMUGM.gif|Золотое движение в игре В других танцах Появление в mashup'ах Are You Gonna Go My Way появляется в следующих mashup'ах: * Disturbia * Jamaican Dance * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Появление в режиме Party Master Are You Gonna Go My Way появляется в танцах режима Party Master. Ниже приведены названия вырезок из танца, в скобках указан неофициальный перевод. * Hi All (Всем привет) * Hippie Cheers (Радость хиппи) * Hippie Groove (Хипповатый ритм) * Hippie Plane (Хиппи-самолёт) * Hippie Swim (Плыть как хиппи) * Woodstock (Лесопилка) В плейлистах Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way появляется в следующих плейлистах : * Rock * Pop! Pop! * Oldies but goldies Интересные факты * Бета-танцор Futebol Crazy появляется в mashup'e на Xbox 360, без мячей, вылетающих из краёв экрана. На Playstation 3 и Wii изменён лишь цвет пиктограмм. * Пиктограммы танцора в mashup'е темнее, чем в оригинальном танце. * Are You Gonna Go My Way - единственный Sweat mashup , в котором появляется оригинальный танцор. * По порядку это последний разблокируемый Sweat mashup в игре. * Пиктограммы танца в версии игры для Xbox 360 содержат множество ошибок: они исчезают раньше, чем исполняется соответствующее движение, одни пиктограммы "выезжают" быстрее других, а последнее движение не засчитывается как золотое, хотя золотая пиктограмма говорит об обратном. https://youtu.be/rENvO5PYCn4?t=210 Изображения Gonnagomywaysquare.png|Значок в меню Gonnagomyway.jpg|Значок ремейка в меню Gonnawaymashup.png|Значок mashup'а в меню gonnagomyway_cover@2x.jpg|Обложка в GonnaGoMyWay_Background_FINok_700.jpg|Фон Gonnagomyway.png|Лента пиктограмм Видео Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup Are You Gonna Go My Way-0 Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz Примечания Навигация по Вики de:Are You Gonna Go My Wayen:Are You Gonna Go My Wayes:Are You Gonna Go My Waypl:Are You Gonna Go My Way Категория:Just Dance 3 Категория:Соло Категория:Танцы с mashup'ами Категория:Танцы с ремейками Категория:Лёгкие танцы Категория:Утомляющие танцы Категория:Céline Rotsen